You, Me and Daisuke
by Kuniyuki
Summary: Ken asks Daisuke to tag along on his first date with Miyako. Hilarity ensures.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure 02.

A/N: Writing this was a rollercoaster ride in itself, I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it. It's a pseudo Kenyako, I guess?

* * *

Miyako had asked Ken on a date. In a gentlemanly manner, Ken accepted her proposal with open arms. That of course all happened when they were both highly intoxicated at a party…nonetheless, that wasn't exactly the problem here. The problem at hand happened to be something entirely more obtuse.

Despite the fact, Ken for most of his life was adored by the opposite sex, constantly pandering to his every whim, never once in his life had he ever gone on a "date" before. That's right, never. Nor had he ever had a girlfriend to call his own, since back then he had no need for such a thing. Love had never interested him before.

But slowly but surely, things were beginning to look up for Ken. His ice heart was beginning to melt. He had a best friend now. He also had his partner Wormmon by his side. He had parent's that severely loved him.

* * *

Sitting legs crossed on a pastille coloured wooden chair in the outdoors of an ice-cream parlour, Daisuke looks at his best friends eyes with uncertainty. "So in other words, you want me to go on a date with Miyako?" he said, whilst chomping down on a chocolate sundae savouring the sweet delectable taste in his mouth from every spoonful.

It was summer in Odaiba, with record high temperatures facing the capital. Apparently, today was supposed to be the hottest day of the year. Ken had asked Daisuke to tag along with him… but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

Daisuke thought about it for a second, but quickly dismissed the idea with a look of disgust; either that or he had gotten a brain freeze. "Miyako, huh? Well, I could but—"

"T..That's not what I said!" protested Ken, keeping an eye out for when Yolei arrives.

"I know, I know. I was only messing with you, man. You want me to be like your chauffeur, right?" he chuckled, wiping the brown substances near his mouth with a tissue.

"Yeah…" said Ken, sounding unconvinced Daisuke had actually understood what he was asking for.

"But are sure this is a good idea?" Daisuke glanced at Ken quizzically, "I mean, try imagining if Takeru were to "appear" on a date with me and Hikari-chan. I sure as heck wouldn't like it, and I don't think Mikyako will appreciate it either… I mean, me being there. She'll be pissed off, I guarantee you."

Ken looked blankly at Daisuke for a few seconds, then promptly giving him a sympathetic smile. "That's beside the point; you've never been on a date with Hikari-san, have you?"

Daisuke averted his eyes to the other sundae across from him and looked slightly pissed off. "You know that's a sore subject subject... Just for saying that, you owe me another sundae!"

"It's all yours."

"Not enough…" he said sinisterly, getting up from his seat and playfully putting Ken into a headlock. "OK wise-guy, mind telling me why you want me go with your on your "date" in the first place? For someone who hasn't dated Hikari-chan, you sure seem to want my help."

"H-hey…" Ken moaned lightly, "well… it's not like I could ask anyone else is there? That would be too embarrassing. Besides you said you have dating-experience, right?"

Daisuke sweatpalmed. _How am I supposed to tell him I meant in dating sims!? _He let go of Ken and started flapping his hands around hysterically. "Haha… about that, Ken—"

"H..Hi Ken," interrupted Miyako, blushing furiously behind her steamy glasses.

Wispering into Ken's ear softly, Daisuke mouth drops wide open. "Oi, you didn't tell me she was going to be coming today!" he says, with his eyes shifting between Ken and Miyako as he speaks.

"But I sent you a text..."

"My phone's been out of battery for like a week."

"W..what!?"

Miyako soon takes notice of Daisuke and gives him dagger eyes. "What're you doing here?" she asks Daisuke, observing him as if he was some sort of extraterrestrial life form from another planet that wasn't akin to what she imagined it to look like.

Daisuke looks into Ken's eyes and asks him if he's really okay with him tagging along on his date telepathically, despite what he said earlier about Miyako being quite understandably pissed. No response was given.

"I—well, err... actually I just so happened to be around the neighbourhood."

"And?" Miyako snarled, "Me and Ken are gonna go on a date, so get lost, Daisuke."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You two are going on date?" Daisuke asks innocently, "Ever heard of the quote keep your friends close and your enemies closer? I'm sure Ken won't mind."

Miyako sighed in defeat. "You're probably right." She turned to face Ken and asked if it was okay with him.

"Oh yeah… don't worry about it. The more the merrier like they always say."

"Fine. But you're paying for your own ticket, Daisuke." She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Huh?"

* * *

They had entered the Amusement Park, which Miyako won coupon tickets for and was supposedly their date location. Since neither Ken nor Miyako had eaten anything yet, they decided to chow down at the fast food restaurant spitting distance from where they were standing.

Coincidently, both Miyako and Ken ordered the same meal. Burgers and fries… _hardly romantic, but it's a start,_ thought Daisuke.

They spent a good thirty minutes talking there before everyone was about to leave to go on some of the rides.

"Ah I almost forgot about the drink. Just a second guys." Miyako said, walking towards the counter.

"Uh-oh," said Daisuke, grinning to no one in particular.

"Uh-oh, what?" whispered Ken.

"That drink Miyako just ordered… It's meant for couples. I've been here before, but I only just remembered about it now. It's pretty much one big cup with two straws on both end."

"Isn't that like an indirect kiss?" blushed Ken.

"Not exactly…" sweatdropped Daisuke. "Anyway, you OK with that?"

Ken took a deep breath and gave a shaky thumps up... Daisuke found it hard to believe that this guy was actually the Digimon Kaiser.

Daisuke leaned back on his chair, nodding his head reassuringly and said, "Good."

However when Miyako came back, Daisuke's face was filled with horror. "W..what in the—"

"It's our drink, duh," pointed out Miyako, "I couldn't afford to buy you a separate one, and I would've felt bad if I didn't give you anything at all… so let's share it."

_Miyako can be surprisingly considerate at times like this… Wait, didn't she just waste her chance? Perhaps considerate was the wrong word… maybe she's just naïve, _thought Daisuke whilst drinking out of his end of the straw.

However, the same thing happened with the rides. Whichever rides they wanted to go on together, they forced Daisuke to go with them as well.

_I get it. They're using me as their scapegoat. If this date goes to hell, they could easily pass the entire buck on me. They're both are afraid of trying, but they don't want to give up either. Geez, being the third-wheel again sucks. I've got to do something quickly. _

Daisuke randomly ruffles up his air.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Daisuke sighed, sitting on the floorboard of the boat eating cotton candy. The two proper seats were instructed to the couple of the hour. This was apparently their last ride before they called it a day. The sky was setting, but none of them currently knew that because they were inside the love tunnel.

The date was fine, if it had to be rated. But there wasn't anything particularly memorable about the whole experience, at least in Daisuke's eye. Therefore, after they bought their photos that were taken through the hidden cameras inside the love tunnel Daisuke offered a proposal.

"Ken, you should totally win Miyako a present."

Ken nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea!"

"And me too."

"Buy your own," he poked Daisuke's forehead.

"Ow!"

But to no avail, the coins kept disappearing from Ken's fanny pack until there was only one left.

"It's painful to watch anymore!" laughed Daisuke, admiring his friend's determination to win his soon-to-be-girlfriend a teddy bear.

"Just give it up already," Miyako smiled at Ken, "It's the thought that counts, really. Thanks for trying so hard."

There was a glimpse of sadness in those eyes. Daisuke stood from the ground and grabbed Ken's hand firmly.

"What're—"

"Shh… let the pro show you how it's done." He started moving Ken's hands to the buttons and pressed on them ever so slightly. Surprisingly to their avail, a toy did fall out of the UFO catcher, just not the one they were hoping for.

Miyako bursts out laughing. "What is this thing? It's… a yellow mouse with red cheeks! If that isn't the most absurd thing I've ever seen," she says while wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Sorry it wasn't the one you wanted, Miyako," Ken smiled wryly.

"No, this is even better. Thanks so much Ken!" She hugs him. She whispers thank you to Daisuke who she sees over Ken's shoulders.

* * *

"Daisuke, we were gonna go home now. Why'd you put blindfolds on us? And more importantly, where did you even ge—mmf—"

"Geez, Miyako you sure have a big mouth," he said, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Mfff—what about me! Mfff—I didn't even say anyth—mff-"

"You shut it too."

Since it was practically night, there were hardly any people left at the amusement park. A loud chain sound could be heard rattling and then suddenly stopping. When that happened, Daisuke seized the opportunity to push them inside and immediately closed the door.

"You can open your eyes now!" he shouted, wondering if they could hear him any longer from how high up they had become. They were inside a Ferris wheel alone… just those two in the middle of the night. His job here was done. Now it was up to them.

* * *

"Should've known he would've pulled something like that out of the hat…" mumbled Miyako, blushing as how close she was to Ken. There was hardly any room left for her legs to move. One wrong move is all it would take for them to-

The Ferris wheel suddenly shook and both of them accidentally kissed.


End file.
